A Book of Short Stories
by TheCrystalEevee
Summary: This a series of one-shots that i'v decided to make seeing that as of late i'v been in a writy mood. Because of my parents i can't really write about my fav shippings which all happen to be yaoi. But some stories i write might be able to be interpreted as such. Don't like don't read. Please R&R and i hope you enjoy them. Rated T cause i don't trust myself.
1. Rain

**Important: The chapters get longer don't worry so don't let these first few short chapters make you leave. Don't believe me look and see for yourself.**

**Author's note: This is a series of one-shots that i'm making. Now i know i'm not the best of writers but i don't really care. Now i'm making all of these from prompts i'v found on the internet so there not yu-gi-oh related, but i'v managed to turn them into yu-gi-oh one-shots (yay for me! ^.^) but enough of my rambling one with the story! Author's notes are not included in the word caps (when there happens to one)**

**Disclaimer: I don't yu-gi-oh cuz if i did puzzle/blind/egyptionshipping, tendershipping,puppyshipping and bronzshipping would all be cannon!**

* * *

Prompt: What do you do on a rainy day?

Word cap: 250 words

Summery: Yugi's depressed because of the rain.

* * *

Rain.

That's all you heard. Rain. Yugi listen, elbow resting upon the desk that was beside the window. He sighed as he watched it pound against the window that overlooked the desk.

"Something wrong," Solomon, yugi's grandfather, asked.

"It was such a beautiful day, till it started raining that is." Yugi answered looking out the window again.

Solomon gazed about the room. It was average sized and quite simple. Duel Monster posters hung here and there though it was mostly just the plain simple blue of his wall. Yugi had a twin sized bed that right next to the wall and a few pictures that rested on the desk, left of Yugi. Then he rested his eyes on his grandson once more.

"Then do something, get your mind of the ruined day," He said.

"Alright," was all Yugi said.

Solomon shook his head before leaving. Yugi however didn't see this having turned his attention to the window once more. _For all the brilliance in that little mind of his he can't even think of something to do on a rainy day. _He thought before returning down stairs to make himself some tea.

Yugi mulled over what his grandfather had said. He fiddled with a ball that he had found on the desk. He looked from the ball to the window and back again. All the while thinking on what he could possibly do to turn this day around, to not let the rain win.

Then he decided, "I'll go play in the rain," a smile forming upon his face as he said those words.

**Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Author's note:Kinda went over the word cap on this one.^.^; Any who hoped you enjoyed! Please review it would make me happy. **


	2. Pencil

**Author's note: Okay so i have the first two chapters up. Good. Any-who if you've read my profile you find that i don't like it when cannon characters are put out of character. So really hope i don't wind up doing that. I don't really like how i ended it put i wanted thie chapter and post it. Sorry if it has a bad ending. This can be interpreted in many why's brotherly friends or something more... Not really sure or if it's just in my head, still hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar mistakes. Last time i say this and the disclaimer. (actually that's my habit but i decided to give yugi it too. ;P)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! If i did puzzle,puppy,tender, and bronzshipping would be cannon.**

* * *

Prompt: Write about a habit you find hard to break

Word cap:-

Summery: Yami's concerned about Yugi's pencil biting habit.

* * *

It was just another plain ordinary day at Domino High. Nothing was really different other than the changing of lessons. Yugi sat at his desk staring of into space, unconsciously biting his pencil.

_-Yugi-_

Yugi jumped a bit, not excepting to hear a voice. Let alone in his own head.

_-Sorry did I startle you? -_ The voice asked.

_-Ya, but it's alright. So Yami why are talking to me anyway? –_ Yugi asked in a polite and curious tone. To some it might sound rude, but had they known that Yami usually never talked to Yugi during school hours they would have understood. Yami didn't like to bother Yugi when he was at school because he was afraid that he would interfere with Yugi's studies.

_-Well it's just that you seem to be biting your pencil… again- _Yami said pausing. Yami had heard that pencils were made of something called lead, a poisonous mineral that was defiantly not good for you. Yugi had tried to convince him that it was no longer made with lead, but Yami wouldn't have it.

_-You know I can't stop even if I tried. It's a habit now, one that I just can't seem to break.-_ Yugi said.

Yami appeared beside Yugi in spirit form. He was frowning. Yugi just rolled his eyes. Putting his pencil back in his mouth, which he had pulled out when Yami startled him. This time however, he did just to get on the darker half's nerves. This mad Yami frown even more seeing as he could tell Yugi was doing it to annoy him. Yugi smirked.

_-Sometimes I just want to strangle you.- _Yami said glaring at Yugi. It was playful and not at all harsh glare, but it was a glare none the less.

_-You'll never get me to stop- _Yugi said maintaining his smirk which grew even wider when he saw Yami start to glare at him.

_- I know, but it doesn't mean I wont try-_


	3. Mirror

**Author's note: Hey everyone I got another chapter up! And in a day too! I don't really like how it started but i do like the ending.(not including author's note and intro) this has 619 words! My longest on yet! Any-who hope you like it! Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_Prompt: You wake up, go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. A different face stars back at you. Begin your story here._

_Word cap:-_

_Summery: Yugi wakes up only to stare face to face with a look-a-like in the mirror. The the look-a-like crawls out of the mirror._

* * *

Yugi woke up like he did any other day. It was a Saturday so he woke later than on school days. He walked over to his dresser which was on the wall opposite the bed. He looked in one of the drawers and grabbed the first outfit he saw. He then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He discarded his dirty pajamas and jumped in the shower.

After about thirty minutes or so he got out. Once he was dressed he proceeded towards the mirror. It had gotten fogged up from the shower so Yugi whipped it with his arm. He jumped back in surprise. There in the mirror was a reflection. True, mirrors show reflections, and yes that should not surprise someone, but normally they show_ your_ reflections not someone else's.

No this boy was not Yugi. Though he did look like Yugi there were, to some else they were subtle details, but to Yugi who knew his reflection well it was noticeable right away.

This boy had had the same tri colored, star shaped, hair But unlike Yugi's, who was trimmed with amethyst, This boy's was trimmed with crimson. He had the same type of lightning shaped bangs, but some of those bangs went up in his hair giving the impression of lightning bolts, and did not have that small bang that hung down in front of his head like Yugi.

His eyes were match the trim of his hair (much like Yugi) and he had sharp and mature facial features. Yugi had soft and childlike features. The reflection seemed to be breaming with confidence while Yugi seemed shy and small. His height didn't help much either.

Cautiously he crept forward testing the mirror reflection. It followed him like a normal reflection; copied his every move perfectly. He closed his eyes shut and rubbed them vigorously, hoping that this was some odd and weird dream; one he would wake up from and quick. He opened them slowly. The reflection was still there, still copying him. He put his arms down. _What in the name of Ra is going on? _

Then the reflection smirked. _Ok now something weird is defiantly going on._ Soon shadows began to poor out of the mirror like water. The "reflection" walked out, the shadows coiling around his arms and legs. Yugi tried to run, to scream, to get away, But he was frozen. He couldn't move. His mind screamed to get away, but his body would listen. This boy, if it really was a boy and not some creature or illusion that was a spawn of the shadows that now swirled all about. The boy began to say something, but a loud Beep Beep Beep cut him off.

Yugi woke with a start. He moved his hand to his panicked beating heart. He took in some slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He looked to his alarm clock. 7:00 am was what it read. He gently pushed the button that would quiet it. It was only a dream, Yugi knew. But it had felt real. He could feel the water that had beat against his skin. He could feel it's warm and soothing touch. And most importantly, he could feel how the room got colder when the shadow started leaking through the mirror.

He sighed, shrugged it off, and got ready for school. He looked to the golden box that rested upon his desk. He thought about the contents inside; that golden, shimmering puzzle that hadn't been solved in five millennia, sitting there, almost complete. He smiled at that thought. He grabbed it and place it in his backpack hoping that it wouldn't be much longer till the puzzle's completion.


	4. Silence

**Author's note: Yes i feel so proud of myself! 1500+ words i can't believe i made it this long! I guess it helped because i was already contemplating an idea with this concept for a multi puzzleshipping fan fiction i was never gonna write. I quite like how this turned out. And the ending i thought i wouldn't be satisfied by it but i am! Hope you like it. I'm no going into detailed description of them this time because i already did that in the last chapter. It would just seem repetitive and that would lead to boredom and who likes that? Not me!**

* * *

_Prompt: Begin a story with "the hallway was silent..."_

_Word cap:-_

_Summery: Yami is a teen that is filled with mystery and darkness. Because of this everyone avoided him everyone but two._

* * *

The hallway was silent as Yami entered. Yami was a mysterious teen who had been transferred to many schools throughout his life. His current school was called Domino High. Wherever Yami went silence was all you heard. Wherever Yami went the shadows would fallow. The reasons for his transfers would always very, but the one thing, the string that ran through and connected them all was that a shadow game was played and had various consequences happened to the losers. The staff and principles didn't know that, all they knew was that something horrible transpired; something so terrible that it would cause children to go insane or feint, and only be able to utter a few and irrelevant words.

Yami would transfer to avoid getting caught or get himself expelled so that he may leave. Even still, when no one knew him to be of fault, people would always avoid him. They would always ignore him. He would sit by himself at lunch or in the classroom. A dark aura always surrounded him; warding anyone who got close away. When he would glance at you he could send shivers down your spine.

A pendant that looked like it was made of gold hung around his neck. It was in the shape of a pyramid and hung upside-down. The eye of Horus carved in the front of it and many hieroglyphs could be seen. He walked down the hallway; books in hand. He didn't like going to school but his brother, the only one who knew and dared stay by his side, forced him. He didn't mind the fact that no one would talk to him, that they were all intimidated by him, in fact he liked it. He was never the type to talk or strike conversations with people. It had actually taken him a to talk with his own brother seeing as they had only met each other when Yami was 13.

He began thinking about would he would do once gone home. He picked up his sleeve and checked the watch on his arm. 10:00 am was what it read. _Great another six hours of torcher._ He groaned inwardly.

"Yo Yuge!" Joey shouted.

"What," Yugi asked looking up from his book.

"I said what are you planning on doing for the Halloween party?"

The Halloween party had been joey's idea. Joey had lived in America for the first few years of his life. He had also been asked by the teacher to tell the class what it was and why it was celebrated. After he had done that everyone had wanted to through a Halloween party since it sounded like fun. Yugi was really looking forward to the party, especially since it'd be an excuse to dress up and be something he wasn't.

"Well it depends, you talking about for the decorations or what I'll be dressing up as," Yugi asked.

"The second one," Joey stated simply.

"That, my friend, is a surprise." Yugi said winking.

"But my and Tea want to know," Joey wined.

"You've been saying that for-" He cut off as he bummed into someone and fell to the floor right on his behind.

Books spilled all over the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going" Joey said, eyes widening in fear once he saw who Yugi bummed into.

Yami sat on the floor, with a very annoyed and mad look etched on his face.

"sorry, I should have been looking at where I was going," Yugi apologized.

He looked at all the books sprawled across the floor.

"Here let me help you with that" He said smiling.

Yami shifted his gaze so that it rested now on Yugi. This was not the reaction he had anticipated. If anything he had expected this boy who, like his brother, looked a lot if not exactly like him, to have the same reaction as the blonde's. When Yami got over the initial shock his look-a-like had already gotten his books together and was standing up. He held a hand to Yami, large amethyst eyes looking down at with only the purist of innocence. Yami uncharacteristically took the boys help.

"Here you are," the amethyst eyed boy said giving him the books.

"My name's Yugi Muto. Nice to meet you," He said bowing slightly.

"Y-yami" He stammered still not believing what was going on.

"I'll be on my way now. It was a pleaser meeting you Yami," Yugi said about to walk off.

"Wait, did you happen to come from math," It was an odd question he knew, but his brother had seemed to be hiding something from him when he had left for school that morning. Yami somehow new it was school related and needed to confirm something.

"No. It's my next class. I'm just going to my locker to put away a few things then I was planning on going. Why do you ask," Yugi asked.

"it's nothing it's my next period and was just wondering who the new teacher was." Yami replied.

"Oh, well in that case see you during class" Yugi said as he proceeded to his locker.

That was the first conversation Yami had carried in a long time(that wasn't with a teacher or his brother). Yami walked to once more in silence. Hearing the occasional whisper that the people he passed by would make. He sighed. It wasn't till today did the silence reach him. He walked into the class setting his bag on his chair and his books on his desk. He looked about the room.

It was a simple room. The desks were arranged in five groups of four. Three groups where lined parallel to the wall farthest the door. Then the two other groups place behind them. He went the third table where he would usually sit. The teacher walked in drinking a cup of coffee. He had dark tan skin and wear a white, button up, Polo, a red tie, and black caches with simple black shoes. The teacher almost spit out the coffee and began to choke, nearly dropping his coffee in the process. He had obviously not expected Yami to be sitting in his desk yet.

"Well looks like my little bro's decide to stay in school today." The teacher said wiping his mouth with his arm and smiling.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Yami shouted.

"What don't like my being he?" He said with mock hurt.

"Why me," Yami grumbled as the other children filed in the class.

The Teacher surveyed the room. Everyone had come in and no one had sat with Yami. _Looks like I am going to have to force kids to sit next to him .Maybe he might even make friends this way._

"Alright class my name's-"he was interrupted by the slam of a door.

"Sorry we're late!" Joey said as he and Yugi entered the class room.

Yugi looked and immediately saw that Yami was sitting alone.

"Please take you seat," The teacher said gesturing with his hand.

Yugi smiled and went straight to Yami, sitting right next to him. Joey sighed and sat opposite of Yami. A small gasp could be heard through-out the room. Yami himself was taken aback at the sudden company he had gained.

The teacher ignored the gasp and continued what he was saying before he was interrupted.

"As I was saying my name is Atem Sennen, and I'll be your new math teacher. Though you all can just call me Atem" He said looking at their interested eyes. After the introductions were out of the way he had begun with the lesson he had prepared the night before.

_**Ring!**_

"Alright class, don't forget tomorrow we will be having a review on circumference." Atem said as the students got there stuff and left for the next class. When they all cleared he was surprised at what he saw the one who looked like his little brother was still putting some of his stuff away, But that wasn't what surprised him it was the fact that the blonde, Joey and his brother were waiting for him, more so about his brother than the blonde.

Eventually Yugi put his stuff away and walked out Atem's brother and Joey fallowing.

"Where having a Halloween party if you want to come," Yugi was saying.

"I suppose why not," Came Yami's reply.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed.

"Calm down Joey it's not that big of a deal," Yami said still a bit not use to the whole carrying-a-conversation thing.

What are you going to dress up as?" Joey said oblivious to Yami's discomfort.

"Costume?"

"Ya on Halloween people dress up ad inadament objects, fantasy creatures, fictional characters, you name it!" Joey said getting excited just thinking about it.

"Hmm, maybe a vampire or a werewolf or something on the lines of that." Yami said in thought.

"What are you going to be Yugi?" He asked.

"It's a surprise," he said earning a pout from Joey.

"I see, well I'll be seeing you this is my next class," He said pointing to the science room.

"K, Bye" Joey said.

"See you later," Yugi replied.

Yami waved to both of them and entered. Silence. That's all was heard when he entered. Never before had it gotten to him. Never before had he had friends. He smiled at that thought. Friends. It had a nice ring to it. Today he felt happier than he had a long, a very long, time.


	5. Pictures

**Authors note: Hello Everybody it's me again! I'm going to tell you a secret ok? You see when i write these i really don't plan anything. All i do is type what ideas flow in my head, now granted i fallow the prompt, but i still don't plan. Like with some ideas in this story i didn't think of relating them at the time until i needed something else to go on. I know i'm just rambling and probably not making any sence, but you get the jest of it right? So is it bad that i kinda just well "write with flow" as you could call it? Oh well post a review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy now on with the story! Can you believe it 2,500+ words! Are these getting longer or what?**

* * *

_Prompt: You get back to your studio to develop pictures from the hour you just spent in the park. All of the pictures turn out well, except for a select few. In six photographs, there is a man in the frame. Something seems slightly off, and rather strange about each picture. Who is he and what is weird about the photographs?_

_Word cap: None_

_Summery: Yugi is in love with taking pictures. Any and everything is a picture waiting to happen. After a visit to a newly made park he finds a man in some of them. Something, however is terribly wrong. He goes back only to find that he has become surrounded in darkness._

* * *

Yugi had always loved taking pictures. Wherever he went he made sure to carry a camera with him. Whether it be to school or the grocery store. One day he went to the park; one that was made specifically for looking and wild but harmless animals and various plants, though it had a section that was like that of any other park. He then decided it was a perfect day to pull out his camera and take pictures. He took some of the children playing, smiling at the antics. He took pictures of the scenery and of the beautiful and blooming flowers. After a few hours he had picnic, packed up, and went home.

It was late in the night by the time He had downloaded the pictures into his laptop. His grandfather, whom he had lived with most of his life, had gone off on one of his archeological digs, thus leaving Yugi alone for a few weeks. He scanned the pictures smiling as remembered each moment once more. His smile began to fade as kept scanning.

Though it was, but in a few, it was defiantly there. He had taken at least 100 pictures, if not, more, and in ten of them stood a man. In them this man was always in the background and hardly noticeable, often largely shrouded but shadow. At first, when scanning them, he had thought he had imagined it. He now saw, after printing them, that it was not his imagination. It was easy to think it a coincidence, but in each picture he appeared in it seemed gloomy and the faces of the people (for it was always in a picture with people) seemed sad and fearful?

He glanced at other pictures that had the same people seeing as he took more than one picture of anything. It seemed something new could be found in each picture even if it were of the same butterfly or crowd. When he looked at them again he saw that the shadows seemed too crawled out into the crowd, and the man seemed to be the center point. He looked at the more he looked at them the more the shadows would reach out, and the people would looked more drained and tired and pale. It eventually got to the point to where he couldn't look at them. Yugi through them in random directions, not being able to bear seeing those sad, soulless eyed, people. Shakily he went to but hoping to forget those disturbing pictures.

Sleep did not relieve him of the images, if anything it mad them worse. He woke many times in the night. By the time morning came he had only slept an hour. Sleepily he put on his close, no longer want sleep or its torment. He stopped. The pictures all of them were normal. He picked them up quickly. Not one of the ten pictures was as they had been the night before. He couldn't have dreamed it he was sure. No. this was the work of something sinister, foreboding, and dangerous. What it was he couldn't say. He had never believed in the supernatural or the paranormal, but he wasn't so sure.

He jumped as his phone rang. He looked at the name that showed on the screen. Anzu. Breathing a sigh of relieve he picked it up.

"Hey Yugi! Tristen, Joey, and I were going to the park wanna come," she asked.

"Park? Which park," Yugi asked nervously.

"The new one that just opened up 'The Sakura Park' or something like that. Why?" she asked confused.

Yugi's face paled. He glance down at the once-horrible-now-normal pictures sitting on the floor. Images of last night flashed through his mind. Anzu began calling his name when he didn't answer.

"Sorry I was just… lost in thought," he said, still seeing the frightening pictures.

"Are you alright," She asked.

He could practically see her face through her voice.

"Ya. So uh Sakura Park right I'll be there," he said, stomach churning.

"Alright! Be there in an hour. Can't wait, see you later!" she said her mood changing instantly.

Anzu had always been one to be happier around friends. Always there giving support and guidance. He only agreed so as not be rude or get her worried even more. He contemplated leaving his camera there, but decided against it. It would be a dead giveaway and he didn't want to bother his friends. He'd just have to brave it, was his final decision before properly getting ready. Grabbing his camera he went for the door. He stopped inches from the door, closed his eyes, and opened it. The sun was the first to welcome him to the outside, warm and radiant against his skin. He smiled and opened them.

He headed down the street and went down the rout he had taken the day before, snapping pictures along the way. All thoughts or memories of the night before had gone as soon as he had left his home, banished to his subconscious. It wasn't till he was about five feet away did they return. His legs felt weak and stomach was in knots. He began to shiver uncontrollably and was paler than the moon.

"Hey Yugi!"

He turned in the direction of the shout. There a few feet away were his friends. Relief washed over him. He had his friends surely nothing bad would happen with them there.

"H-hey," was the teen's shaky response.

"Somethin' wrong pal," Joey asked once they were all together.

"N-no, I'm fine." Yugi said with a fake smile.

"Well, if ya say so." Joey said not entirely convinced.

"What are you guys waiting for let's go!," Anzu said a bit impatient.

"Coming. Come on Joey, before she blows a fuse." Yugi said with a real smile.

"Alright," came the reply.

They went through the various trails seeing all kinds of things. Yugi no long felt fearful or anxious, and as a result he began to relax. He took many pictures though this time it was mainly of him and his friends. Finally as their time drew to an end they stopped under a blossom tree

"Okay everyone gather round. Time for one final picture." Yugi said excitedly.

They all arranged themselves in no particular order. Joey was to the far left with Tristen in the middle and Anzu to the far right. Joey had his arm around Tristen's shoulders making the single spike haired teen band a bit. They both had their eyes closed with big goofy grins etched across their face and held up piece signs. Anzu was a few inches to the right smiling and rolling her eyes at their antics. Yugi snapped the picture catching the movement. He smiled it was times like these when having friends were one of the best things in the world.

His face paled when he looked in the background. There, back leaning against a tree, foot brought to rest on the trunk so that his legs mad a four shape, a few yards away, was the man. And he was looking right at Yugi! He looked up in the direction where he'd seen the stranger staring at him in the picture, but no one was there.

He looked up to find that the sun then became shrouded in cloud till it's rays no longer penetrated the earth. When he looked back, his friends they were nowhere to be seen. In fact no one was. Everything somehow had gotten a grey hue to it. The trees became gnarled and twisted no longer beautiful or living. The only sound to be heard was the mournful howling of the wind. One that was cold and carried an ominous and foreboding energy.

He stared around frighten by anything and everything. The shadows came towards him like a fog; growing faster and larger with every inch it covered. Yugi ran. He ran faster than he had even thought possible down the newly abandon brick path. Even with the adrenalin flowing through his muscles he could out run it.

It consumed him, drowning out every piece of light there was. He felt his consciousness slipping, and soon accepted its embrace. When he woke he was still in the shadow cloud. He stood up. Something was wrong (despite the fact that he was in a shadow cloud), off. Then it hit him he was standing. As far as he could tell it was a cloud made of shadows and when it had consumed him it had felt like water though less wet and more tiring. It should not have been solid at all. That was completely against the laws of physics! Then again shadow-fog-cloud things were, at the least, bending the laws. So who was he to think that it would obey such a_ natural_ thing? Nothing about this was natural! He took a breath to try to calm himself.

He looked around it was so dark and there was barely any light it was hard to anything, let alone people. Then upon further inspection he realized there was no light at all. Just darkness and an illusion of light. Here there was only degrees of darkness. A fog of shadows covered his feet and the land, adding to the already dark darkness. He picked a direction and walked. Days past or perhaps it was only hours, for all Yugi knew it could have been years! It was impossible to tell what time it was or how much had passed. He had a watch but it had, somehow, died.

No matter how far he walked the land scape never changed. Flat darkness. That's all he saw. No movement or life of any kind. He only stopped when he could no longer move. Holding on to false hope. Hope that someone anyone would save him from this darkness, this loneliness. The Darkness trapped him in an eternal, lonely prison. It mocked him, with its infinity and failer to produce even a single friend. It laughed at him through its silence. It tortured him by playing tricks on his mind and his eyes; tricks of figures that moved away as soon as he looked in their direction, only allowing him to see them in his peripheral vision.

He broke down crying, unable to take it any longer. He wanted it to end, but it didn't. It just kept mocking him, laughing at him, enjoying his pain and misery.

**Woosh!**

A sound. He opened his eyes. It was still dark, but there was something different to this darkness. It took him a few minutes to realize, but this darkness was created by light and wasn't pure. Unlike the cloud that had engulfed him. He looked around. He was in a white hospital room, and was dressed in a Patient's gown. He looked to the window. It was open allowing the breeze to play with it as it entered his room. That's was the noise he heard. Based on the black sky that was dotted by white and could be seen through the window, it was night.

He sighed. His ordeal was over. It couldn't be a dream, much like the pictures. They were real he was sure of it.

"I hadn't expected your soul to be able to leave that place, that _memory_." A stranger with a deep baritone voice said stretching the last word.

Yugi jumped, startled, and looked at the direction the voice and come from. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the man, the stranger that had appeared in all those pictures, only to be gone the next day as though he had never been there. Now that he had a good look at the stranger he saw that he had the same hair as Yugi, safe for the subtle differences, and he had a blood crimson color for his eyes.

"Who are you," Yugi asked fearful.

"I am many things, and I have many names, but the most prominent, the most comfortable is Yami." The stranger now dubbed Yami said.

"Darkness," Yugi whispered grabbing his arms and shivered.

"Yes," He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Now tell me how did you endure that, granted it was but a small portion, but still how was it that you did not succumb to the darkness?" he asked.

Yugi stared at him confused, and then he began to think. It was hard. All he wanted to do was forget about and pretend that it had never happened. He remembered hoping for a savor even when all hope should have been abandoned. He remembered thinking of his friends and all the fond memories they had. Friendship and hope that's how. He told Yami this and waited for Yami's reaction.

He looked deep in thought; Yugi noted by the way Yami was rubbing his chin. Then he spoke after several minutes of silence. "Friendship and hope uh? Is it really so simple?"

Well ya, I mean without my friends I would have never been strong. Without all of our ups and downs I would have never escaped." Yugi said, not really sure how he was so certain.

"Wait why did you say memory?" he added.

"Because that was my memory. For the longest time I was sealed in something known as the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.

"Millennium Puzzle?"

Yami nodded.

"For how long I do not know for, as you saw, there can be no perception of time. I could feel what you felt but only towards the end." He continued.

"Why only the end?" Yugi asked.

"Because those were the feelings I had felt. The loneliness, Darkness and its mockery, all of that I had felt and more, and for some unknown reason I have been set free." Yami finished with a smile.

"What I don't get is why? Why would have me and from the sounds of it countless others relive something so… terrible." Yugi said, pausing, trying to find the right word.

"Because even though I am free from its Darkness I am not free of its will" Yami stated blandly.

Yugi looked down at his hands. Despite every he was put through Yugi couldn't help but feel sorry for Yami. If what he said was true then not only did he have to endure the Darkness for many, many years, but he also still had to fallow its will. It dawned on Yugi that from the way Yami had talked about how Yugi had survived the Darkness with his soul and sanity in tacked, must have meant that Yami had no friends to hold on to and therefore had no hope for a savor. He picked his he up to ask Yami if it was true, but Yami beat him to it.

"It seems that the puzzle has taken an interest to you. I doubt this will be our final meeting."

"R-really?" Yugi asked his fear rising once more.

"Yes. Now I must take my leave. Until we meet again Yugi." He said before moving to the window and jumping out.

"Wait how'd you know my name!?" Yugi asked, wanting to find out more, but it was already to late Yami was gone.


	6. Pirates

**Author's Note: Hey guy's sorry i haven't updated in a while. You say this is how i work: I don't write unless i feel like it or is inspired to do so. And in this case it was because i couldn't find anything to do and well finishing the "chapter" seem like a good idea. If i force myself to write then my writing suffers and it no longer becomes fun to do, instead it feels like work and as mentioned before my work suffers to the point the i no longer what to do it. So now that that's out of the way, i'm finding that my parents don't look at what i write SOOOO you know what that means! Puzzly goodness! And a few others. (if they ever get in that is) Now there's only two instances here (still being pretty cautious) but that's better then nothing right? Oh and in here i'm describing a boat and well i don't really know the proper terms and stuff so, ya. Just bear with me. And i'm thing of extending this one into a multi chapter fic still not sure and i might do Mobiumshipping shipping with this one, again not sure. (that's if i even make this into a multi chap fic) So tell me would you want to see a multi fic of this? But enough of my rambling! On to the story!**

* * *

_Prompt:One day, while reading your favorite book on the beach, you notice a boat slowly drifting to shore. It eventually lands near your spot. A person, draped in pirate clothes, yells to you from the boat, "I have a treasure map and I need help. Are you in?"_

_Word cap: None_

_Summery: Yugi's enjoying a peaceful day At the beach when he suddenly finds himself with an offer to find a mysterious treasure._

* * *

Yugi woke like he did any morning. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and went on with his daily routine. He checked the fridge. It was empty. He grabbed his wallet and went out the door to buy some groceries. While he was out he found it to be a very pleasant day. When he came back he didn't stay for very long. How could he be on such a fine day? He grabbed a book, his favorite book, and went out the door for the second time that day. He went down to the coastline, taking some time to marvel in its beauty. He had brought his chair and had set it up in the shade of palm tree. He began to read.

A few hours had passed, and Yugi had finished his book for the thousandth time. He couldn't help it. It was just one of those books you could read over and over and it was still more exciting than the last. He looked out into the horizon, and there just off in the distance, a speck of white and brown in the sea of blew, was a boat. Yugi watched, entranced, as it came closer and closer, until he could make out its details.

It was a small boat, large enough of to fit three people comfortably. All it had was a bare deck and a room where the captain would steer. Yugi suspected that the sleeping quarters were underneath, concealed from sight. The ships white sails hung lazily in the breeze. A man leaned away from the boat, his only support being the pole in which held the sails to the boat. He had a hand cupped over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. In Yugi's opinion the boat looked like that from Pirates of the Caribbean and a Lord of the Rings combined. Lord of the Rings being because of its size and Pirates of the Caribbean because it had that piratey feel to it.

The boat came to shore a few feet away from Yugi. There was a man in it dressed in the stereo typical pirate clothing. Said man, no older than a teen, called to Yugi yelling, "I have a treasure map and I need help. Are you in?"

Yugi at first was not sure if this guy was for real, but when he saw the look on the teens face he knew the he was serious. Yugi hesitated not sure he should do the teen, which Yugi had dubbed a pirate until he knew the guy's name, sat there a bit impatient.

"Well?" The pirate asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but who are you?" was Yugi's reply.

"Yami Sennen's the name and Finding treasures my game" the pirate now named Yami said with a wink at Yugi.

This brought a blush to Yugi's face, why he did not know.

"And do you even know where said map is leading you? What country? What Continent? And why are even here if you're one this quest for treasure? Why ask a total stranger for help?" Yugi began spitting out question from the top of his head, earning a chuckle from Yami.

"my isn't someone full of questions?" Yami said, amusement glittering in his crimson eyes. "but in answer to your questions I have come to stoke up one supplies. I of course know of what it is in which I search for and always do my homework before embarking on journeys. As for asking for a total strangers help I find it more fun and adventurous when with other and is in fact how I make a great deal of friends. You just happen to be right there so why not?" Yami said a smile forming on his face.

"Okay." Yugi said nodding his head a bit. "But that doesn't explain why your dressed up like a pirate" he continued, looking yami up and down while talking.

"Oh this well funny story actually, you see there was this costume party, and then this thief came, and well long story short-"

"- He stole your clothes and you had only that to where." Yugi finished an are-you-kidding-me look on his face.

"Ya…" Yami said his eyes falling to the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Yugi sighed.

"So you comin' or not,"

"How long you gonna be in town."

"A few hours"

Another sigh "Alright I'll meet you here at-"Yugi glanced at his watch-" 3 o clock with my final decision. I'm still not sure if I should or not." Yugi said gathering his things and getting ready to walk home.

"Alrighty then until we meet again." Yami said with a gentlemen's bow before heading for the city.

Yugi stood there for a few seconds his cheeks a rosy pink. Did Yami really just bow to him? He shook it off. _What's wrong with me today? _

When he got home he went to his room and began mulling it over_. I can't believe this! Am I really even _considering _going? _He thought. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He looked to the clock of his room. It read 2:30. He got up, having been previously laying on the bed, and walked out. If he was to meet Yami for his final decision then he should leave no. Grabbing a few things and a few of his favorite books he walked out. Not before scanning his house on last time, for a long time. _Am I really doing this? _

Yes. A small voice in the back of his mind answered. With a final smile he walked out. Closing and locking it he made his way towards the coast.

When he arrived he found Yami lying on the sand, eyes, closed and a serine look cast upon it, his chest steadily rising and falling. Yugi smiled and, quietly, made his way to the boat he climbed in and made a place for his personal belongings. He gave himself a quick tour of the boat and his original assumption had been correct. he found that they would be sleeping on cots under the deck there were three in total and it looked like if need be you could fit a fourth.

He made his way to the top finding Yami still asleep. Yugi looked to his watch, 3:10. He smiled well looks like he should wake Yami. On any other occasion he would have been too shy and polite, but with how Yami had been pressing him to answer Yugi knew that Yami would like leave A.S.A.P. He walked over to Yami and nudged him slightly. Yami did not stir. Yugi tried again, but with a bit more force. Yami rolled to his side mumbling incoherent things has he did. Yugi sighed, which by this time made him seriously begin to think that it was becoming the favorite reaction of the day. Yugi shook Yami with more force and finally He awoke. Yami sat up with such unexpected force and speed it knocked Yugi over.

"hmm- wha- I'm up!" Yami said shaking his head left and right, his eyes a bit wide in fear and anticipation of attack, hand going to his sword.

His clothes may be a costume, but his sword was another matter. That's when he noticed Yugi. Instantly he relaxed and gave an amused chuckle.

"So have you mad your choice?" He said getting up and extending a hand to help the smaller.

"Ya" Yugi said taking the offered hand.

So what is your choice we don't have all day" Yami said.

Yugi just pointed to the boat his belonging clearly visible from where they were standing. Yami smiled. It was a great day indeed.


End file.
